Oscuro Pasillito
by Neko-Fafa
Summary: El nombre un poco raro.. pero se me secó el cerebro con el fic U... dedicado a Chocolana, que estuvo de cumple.. su regalo de cumple ... y así alargo mi vida.. jejeje... buenops... es un DxH, o algo así xD lo mejor que pude hacer, así que no a la crueldad


Bueno… debido a que le debo a Chocolana su regalo de cumpleaños… estoy obligada a hacerle un fic (ToT) sino mi vida corre peligroo!.. así que este es mi patético intento de One-shoot, Draco x Harry. Dedicado a Choco por su cumple ya pasado..! Con cariño jejeje U… espero que te guste!

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco caminaba por un oscuro pasillo, llevaba algo de prisa ya que iba tarde a clase de Pociones y si bien no le preocupaba mucho, no era bueno que Severus demostrara su favoritismo tan abiertamente, por lo que era mejor que no tuviera motivos para hacerlo. Comenzó a andar un poco más rápido, sin llegar a correr, ya que era muy poco aristocrático correr por los pasillos del colegio. Al doblar en una esquina, chocó con alguien que _si _venía corriendo, ni más ni menos que _San_ Potter, cayendo ambos al suelo, sentados frente a frente.

-¡Ten cuidado por donde corres, cara rajada!- exclamó con fastidio.

-Ten cuidado tú a la próxima, Malfoy, no tengo porque cuidar de molestar a su majestad.- Harry no había tenido un buen día hoy, y mas aún ahora que llegaba tarde a clase de pociones.

-Pues la verdad, deberías.- Draco se levantó, mirándolo desde arriba con arrogancia, para luego voltearse y caminar hacia el aula de pociones.- Y mas te vale darte prisa si no quieres que el profesor Snape te castigue o algo por el estilo- Le dijo por sobre el hombro, pero no notó que en ese momento Harry se levantaba y se le tiraba encima, cayendo de nueva cuenta los dos al piso, pero esta vez, Harry sobre Draco, en una posición bastante comprometedora. Justo en ese momento, pasaba por allí Peeves (se que me equivoqué en el nombre, pero ahorita no tengo tiempo de revisar), quien viéndoles en esa _extraña _posición, comenzó a dar alaridos a diestra y siniestra, y en cosa de segundos, medio Hogwarts se encontraba alrededor suyo, tan rápido, que ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo ni de pensar ni de moverse, las chicas tenían sonrisas tontas, los chicos estaban sorprendidos y los hermanos Creevey (si, ambos) no dejaban de tomar fotografías. Fue tanto el impacto para los dos enemigos, que no reaccionaron hasta que escucharon la voz del profesor Snape que ahuyentaba a todos los alumnos, decidido a saber que es lo que había ocasionado tal conmoción, cual fue su sorpresa, al ver a su ahijado y a su alumno mas detestado en tan difícil situación.

-¿qué es lo que sucede aquí?-demandó, ocasionando que el joven moreno se moviera con rapidez y se alejara del apuesto rubio.

-¡Es todo un malentendido!-exclamó Potter, de todos el mas aterrado, tener a sus dos peores enemigos unidos y con motivo de castigo, era estar cavando su propia tumba, además, se podía esperar cualquier cosa de Snape enfadado.- ¡Nos hemos caído, eso es todo!-se defendía.

-¿Señor Malfoy?- preguntó Severus a su ahijado, para escuchar su versión y así poder castigar al pobre Gryffindor, pero cual fue su sorpresa, cuando el apuesto rubito, dijo:

-Es verdad, se ha tropezado con que sabe que y nos hemos caído los dos- Potter no salía de su asombro luego de escuchar esas palabras, esperaba que el rubio dijera que, prácticamente, había sido la pobre víctima de un ataque traicionero, como siempre hacía.

-Está bien, pero de todas maneras Potter tiene detención por faltar a mi clase, mañana a las siete treinta en mi despacho, son falta- dijo fríamente el profesor, volteando hacia otra parte se marchó, y no quedando ningún otro alumno fisgón, se dieron cuenta que quedaron solos los dos.

-Malfoy¿qué te dio por no hacerte la víctima esta vez?- preguntó Harry, todavía en el suelo sentado.

-No se de que hablas Potter, solo dije la verdad- Respondió Draco con su habitual voz gélida, arrastrando las palabras. Pero Harry pudo ver como escondía una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien Potter, un gusto, suerte con tu siguiente clase, que yo tengo hora libre, nos vemos- y se marchó, mas lento que antes, pero de igual manera perdiéndose tras una esquina, dejándolo solo, sentado en medio del pasillo con rostro desconcertado. de pronto, Potter pareció reaccionar, y levantóse agitado desde el suelo, exclamando:

-¡Llego tarde a Transformaciones!-y corrió a mas no poder para no tener que enfrentarse a una Minerva muy enfadada.

Una semana después, en la portada del diario escolar, podía divisarse una de las fotos tomadas por los Creevey, junto a un gran titular que decía: "¿acaso este es un ejemplo de la veracidad del dicho muggle: "del odio al amor hay solo un paso"?"

----------Fin---------------

Buenops… un asco, lo reconozco… pero bueno, algo salva. Se entiende que estoy con el cerebro seco y chamuscado últimamente, así que es lo mejor que pude hacer.

Con cariño para ti feliz cumple atrasado! He salvado mi vida otra vez! o

Reviews… pooorfa! w


End file.
